Rosetta
Rosetta '''(also known as '''Rosetta Town) is a town appearing in both the original Wild Arms game and its remake. It is the third town to which you have access and where we meet Mariel the last elw in Filgaia. Rosetta is also the hometown of Mariel, better known around town as the last Elw in Filgaia. The Last Elw in Filgaia When the group arrives at the place and begins to talk with the population of the city, they soon discover that there is an inhabitant living alone, away from the city simply because it is different from the other residents, after investigating a little discover that it is an Elw, in fact the last to inhabit Filgaia, and that the sons of the mayor of the city blame her for the delicate health of her father. Determined to thoroughly investigate the rumors, the group decides to look for the isolated creature to talk to her, when they get close to her house, Cecilia enchants with the garden next to the humble house, is when they come across the figure of a nice little girl with long, fluffy ears. The girl approaches shyly asking if the boys like flowers, and Cecilia quickly says they are beautiful. The shy girl says that she is different from them and that she could put them in confusion by talking to her. Jack asks if she was an Elw because she remembered seeing a similar figure in the hologram in Memory Temple during her adventure, Cecilia says she read that all the Elws disappeared from Filgaia after the great war with the Demons, but that the girl was still There, then she tells the group that she's the last one in Filgaia and that's why she's alone. She says she is paying a penance and so she should stay in Filgaia alone. After Mariel told his story to the group, the mayor's children soon show up to they start bothering her and when the group accuses them of cowardice for being three against one, they say they will be cursed for talking to her because she is an Elw, Rudy advances against them, but they leave saying that they will tell their father the mayor. Mariel does not understand the kindness of the group for her. Later in her house, Mariel thanks the group and says that they always treat her like this and try to make fun of her flowers, she says that the flowers have as much strength as beauty, growing with difficulty in a soil. Jack says this is a great gesture of strength, even if Mariel does not agree with it, she says she has the cure for the disease that the father's father has.Still Mariel says that she is looking for an herb that can heal the mayor but she would need help to get to the Forest Mound once walking through Filgaia alone became dangerous Forest Mound & the Arnica The group leaves to Mariel to pick up Arnica grass, when the mayor's sons appear again to annoy her, Rudy punches one of them, while Jack tells them that she came in search of the herb to save the father of them, Cecilia points out that both humans and Ewls live in Filgaia and that they should not quarrel with each other, yet the boys do not conform and leave in anger. Mariel does not seem to accept the kindness the group has to her saying that they have never been treated well before. The group returns and takes the herbs to the mayor, he is astounded that the rumors were that he was in that state because of an Elw spell, Cecilia confronts him saying that he should speak to those responsible for these rumors to see the how strong Mariel was trying to find the cure, that he should ask his children. Cecilia goes out with Mariel saying she now has a strong heart. Before leaving town, the group meets Jane Maxwell again, and she has an interesting proposal, talking about a Volcannon Trap ruins and about the Ancient Blade sword that was used in the war 1000 years ago, she says she wants the treasures and that the sword can be useful to the group by proposing to them that they go together. The Vortex When the group returns to Rosetta, the mayor already recovered from his health, will communicate to the group about a strange vortex in the Inner Sea that blocks access to Filgaia's Outer Ocean by sea voyage, and then they decide to investigate. The group uses Sweet Candy to approach the vortex, when Cecilia's Tear Drop begins to signal, the guard comes in contact with them and takes them to Dragon Shrine at the bottom of the seas. Bartholomew has no reaction. After getting the rune of the guardian, the group now has access to the Outter Ocean region, solving the problem with the boats. The Elw's Portal Machine After Rudy is seriously injured during the events in Gate Generator, the group meets in Adlehyde and they decide to take Rudy so that Mariel can help him in Rosetta. They tell the whole story to Mariel who listens carefully, she says her herbs can be used to take away the pain, this being a benefit of the Life within Metal that Rudy possesses. Jack is amazed at Mariel's knowledge of Metal Demons. Mariel explains: "It is a 1000 years ago, the metal that has a consciousness, as you know the demons have machine for their bodies, the Elws and humans dared to step in their realm and play gods...If this was a small wound, I could do something about it with herbs, but to replace a lost arm...Nowhere in Filgaia can you recreate a Life within Metal again... maybe if were a 1000 years ago... maybe then... Rudy's arm could have been..." Cecilia asks how Mariel could have met Filgaia a thousand years ago. The girl does not respond, she just says to go to Forest Mound because the Elws gave a gift there. Category:Wild Arms ACF towns Category:Wild Arms towns Category:Towns